ON MY OWN
by Acia
Summary: Délivre-moi et trouve-moi dans l'obscurité. DM/HP Song-fic


Titre: ON MY OWN

Rating: M

Résumé: Délivre-moi et trouve-moi dans l'obscurité. DM/HP Song-fic

*There's gotta be another way out  
>I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt<br>I've tried forever getting out on my own  
>Every time I do this my way<br>I get caught in the lies of the enemy  
>I lay my troubles down<br>I'm ready for you now

J'ai été enfermé dans une cage avec mes doutes, mes peurs, essayant de m'en sortir par moi-même sans attendre l'aide d'une autre personne, ne comptant que sur moi-même. Puis tu es apparu dans ma vie, balayant tout sur ton passage, tel un conquérant.

Chamboulant tout en moi, tes yeux gris qui m'hypnotisaient, m'envoutaient, malgré la haine qui nous unissait je savais qui il y avait un autre lien qui me reliait à toi, pas seulement de la haine. L'étau se resserre autour de moi, le temps est venu d'accomplir ma tâche: tuer Voldemort. Mais je me sens pas capable de tuer, même si c'est le meurtrier de mes parents. Je n'ai ni la force, ni la volonté nécessaire pour lui ôter la vie.

Un soir, tu m'embrasses au détour d'un couloir en me voyant pleurer seul dans mon coin, je suis surpris je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu te moques de moi comme tu as l'habitude de faire. Tes baisers ont un gout salé, je réalise que c'est parce que je pleure qu'ils ont ce goût. Tu me chuchotes des mots doux à l'oreille en m'entrainant vers ta chambre de préfet. Je prends peur, je ne veux pas être un coup d'un soir pour toi. Comprenant ma détresse, tu me rasures en me disant que je suis le seul qui a réussit à atteindre ton cœur de glace, et que je serai à jamais le seul avec qui tu partageras ton lit. Cette nuit-là, sous les rayons de Lune, tu as ravi ma virginité, tu disais que c'était la preuve que je t'appartenais. À partir de là, nous nous voyons en cachette. J'ai vu la marque sur ton bras mais j'ai préféré me taire, tu as tes propres combats à mener. Je me fais prendre dans les mensonges de l'ennemi qui essaye de nous séparer, après tout, qui pourrait accepter qu'un fils de mangemort soit avec l'élu ?

Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione ainsi que les autres me mettent en garde contre toi, ils disent que tu m'utilises et tout ce que tu veux c'est me livrer à Voldemort. Ils font tout pour me séparer de toi, ceux que j'ai pris pour mes meilleurs amis se liguent contre moi, pour eux je suis juste l'arme qui va les débarrasser Voldemort, ils ne me voient pas autant que Harry. Ils me racontent plein de mensonges sur toi. Ne les croyant pas, je te révèle mes problèmes, mon enfance difficile la trahison de mes deux meilleurs amis dans tes bras sur le lit où nous venons de faire l'amour, je sens encore ta trace en moi. Je suis prêt pour toi maintenant.

*Break me out  
>Come and find me in the dark now<br>Everyday by myself  
>I'm breaking down<br>I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
>Break me out<br>From the prison of my own pride  
>My God, I need a hope I can't deny<br>In the end I'm realizing  
>I was never meant to fight on my own<p>

Délivre-moi, je n'attends que ça, je ne veux pas me battre plus longtemps, ni tuer et voir d'autres personnes mourir autour moi. Je veux juste avoir une vie normale, auprès de toi, dans une petite maison au bord de la mer et un chien, et puis soyons fou un bébé aussi.

Alors viens me chercher Draco et trouve-moi dans cette obscurité qui est ma vie. Ma fierté, ma loyauté m'empêche de tout laisser tomber mais si quelqu'un me le demande, je le ferais, surtout si c'est toi. Merlin, j'ai besoin d'un espoir que je ne peux nier. Finalement, je réalise que je n'étais pas destiné à combattre tout seul.

*Every little thing that I know  
>Is everything I need to let go<br>You're so much bigger than the world I have made  
>So I surrender my soul<br>I'm reaching out for your hope  
>I lay my weapons down<br>I'm ready for you now

La magie, le monde sorcier, mes amis, je suis prêt à les abandonner pour toi. Tu représentes plus que le monde que je me suis fais, tu es celui que je t'attendais depuis que je suis petit, ce prince charmant qui me sortirait des ténèbres pour la lumière du jour. Donc je suis prêt à te céder mon âme et je m'accroche pour atteindre tes espérances. Je rends les armes. Je suis prêt pour toi maintenant.

*I don't wanna be incomplete  
>I remember what you said to me<br>I don't have to fight alone

Je suis incomplet sans toi, tu es ma moitié, mon âme. Je me sens seul sans toi, j'ai si froid, je veux que tu me serres dans tes bras si chauds. Tu sais, je me rappelle de ce que tu disais après nos nuits d'amour. Quand j'y pense, je rougis comme une vierge, c'est ce coté là de moi que tu aimes le plus. Tes paroles sont gravées en moi, telles des cicatrices. Elles disaient que je n'avais pas à me battre seul, ou porter le poids du monde sorcier sur mon épaule, que tu es là pour alléger ce poids, que mes combats étaient les tiens aussi, que tu endosserais mes responsabilités pour que je puisse respirer un peu, et montrer mes faiblesses, mes peurs les plus enfouies. J'ai compris maintenant, c'est pour moi que tu portes cette marque hideuse. Les autres t'appellent mangemort mais tu t'en fous, tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est me protéger, malgré que tu sois le paria, le traître à leurs yeux.

J'ai compris maintenant, je n'ai pas à me battre seul, je suis prêt alors viens me délivrer de ma prison de fierté dans laquelle je me suis enfermé. Je suis prêt maintenant, je tends les bras vers toi. Alors saisis les et emmène-moi où tu désires, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si il le faut. À part ton amour, rien d'autre ne compte pour moi, je t'aime Draco.

THE END

THE SONG: ASHES REMAIN- ON MY OWN

La traduction de la chanson:

Il doit y avoir une issue de secours  
>J'ai été enfermé dans une cage avec mes doutes<br>J'ai toujours essayé de m'en sortir par moi-même  
>A chaque fois je le fais à ma façon<br>Je me fais prendre dans les mensonges de l'ennemi  
>Je révèle mes problèmes<br>Je suis prêt pour toi maintenant

Délivre-moi  
>Viens maintenant et trouve-moi dans l'obscurité<br>Tous les jours par moi-même  
>Je suis détruit<br>Je ne veux pas me battre seul plus longtemps  
>Délivre-moi<br>De la prison de ma fierté  
>Mon Dieu, j'ai besoin d'un espoir que je ne peux nier<br>Finalement je réalise  
>Je n'étais pas destiné à combattre tout seul<p>

Chaque petite chose que je sais  
>Est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'abandonner<br>Tu es tellement plus que le monde que je me suis fais  
>Donc, je cède mon âme<br>Je m'accroche pour atteindre tes espérances.

Je ne veux pas être incomplet  
>Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit<br>Je n'ai pas à me battre seul


End file.
